pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Musical Proyect/Capitulo 2
Capitulo 2: Duabilidad : Bienvenidos a un Episodio Mas : En el Anterior episodio, por decisión del Señor Strahaam se fue Dufftin : Ahora Quedan 14 ¿Quién sera el nuevo o la nueva eliminada? : descubralo ahora Intro Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png: .3. Archivo:Alonso_Gótico_.png: e.e Archivo:Kari sprite3.png: nwn Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: ò3ó Archivo:Pikaqueen_sprite2.png: -3- Archivo:Leo Sprite.png: ewe Archivo:Blue sprite.png: O3O : ED Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: =3 Archivo:Maca sprite.png: ^-^* : ¬3¬ Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.png: n3n Archivo:Brayan_2.png: .___.U : ewé Fin del Intro En en Salon principal En el Pizarron > Tema de Hoy: Duabilidad - Valerie Archivo:Alonso_Gótico_.png: Ven aquí nena *agarra a Maca de la cintura* Archivo:Maca sprite.png: e.O Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png: Serias mi pareja Kari? n3n Archivo:Kari sprite3.png: Pues claro .3. Archivo:Blue sprite.png: *se sube en la cabeza de Leo* Archivo:Leo Sprite.png: ewe *esta en inequilibrio y se cae para atras* Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: *Mirando por la ventana las aves pasar* Archivo:Leo Sprite.png: Cuidado! *empuja a Yen por la ventana y se cae* Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: ahhh *cae sobre un bote de basura* : Bueno empezemos a practicar.. Archivo:Brayan_2.png: Valerie (8) En el salon de Musica : Ok, supongo que ya habran ensayado.. : Asi que proseguimos, este es un Reto del dia de hoy : Aquí definiremos quien tendra la ventaja y el pokémon extra : La Ultima vez lo tuvo maca Archivo:Maca sprite.png: O3O : Empiezen! 350px Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png: Well sometimes I go out by myself Archivo:Kari sprite3.png: And I look across the water Archivo:Kari sprite3.pngArchivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png: n3n Archivo:Maca sprite.png: And I think of all the things what you're doing Archivo:Alonso_Gótico_.png: And in my head I make a picture Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png : 'Cos since I've come on home Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png : Well my body's been a mess Archivo:Brayan_2.png: And I miss your ginger hair Archivo:Pikaqueen_sprite2.png: And the way you like to dress Archivo:Brayan_2.png: Oh yeh! Archivo:Leo Sprite.png: Won't you come on over? Archivo:Blue sprite.png: Stop making a fool out of meeeeeeeeeeei : OH Why don't you come on over Valerieeeeei (8) : Valerieeeeieeiie : *hace el Paso "La vuelta al mundo" con Tiffany* Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.pngArchivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.png: Why don't you come on over : Valerieeeeieeiie : Valerie, Valerie (8) : OK Gracias, Ahora publico decidan, ¿Quién gana la Ventaja? : Se decide al ganador con 2 votos .3. ¿Quienes consiguen la Ventaja y el poke? Stan lee y Kari Alonso y Maca Boo y Juanix Pika y Gabriel Jusk y Tiffany Leo y Erika Yen y Shadow : Bueno los Ganadores fueron Pika y Gabriel : Su Pokemon es: un Hypno : Hyyypno : Deben entrenarlo, para que sea el Cura que los case Archivo:Blue sprite.png: ¿Case? O.o : Si.. : Desafio: Duabilidad : Cancion: Marry You : Ahora estaran en Parejas, sera una Boda Tradicional Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: EWE : e-é En el Estudio Musical : Bueno empezemos : Who cares baby : Genial :D : Stalin tu turno Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png: We're looking for something dumb to do : Todo va viento en popa Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: OK aquí estoy Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go : Hazlo con mas entusiasmo ewe : Ponle ganas!! Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: ewe En el Salon de Coreografia : Hagan su mejor esfuerzo en parejas : Yo te odio, tu me odias, hagamos bien esto para ganar : No te odio e3e : 1 2 3. : Agarren a su pareja y hagan el paso tango Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.png: *coje con una mano la cintura de yen y con la otra su mano, tipo tango y avanzan* Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: o3o Archivo:Brayan_2.png: Chicos cuidado! Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.pngArchivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: *se caen por la ventana* Archivo:Kari sprite3.png: Tango Asesino e.é Grabacion del Video Musical Archivo:Lectro DP.png: OK, esta escena solo se grabara una vez ewe Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Accion! Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.pngArchivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: *entran juntos* Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: *se agacha* Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.png: *salta sobre yen* Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: *coje una copa de champang, hace gargaras y sale fuego* (?) Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: Mi boca >w¿Quienes se tienen que ir? Boo Yen Shadow En en Salon principal, por la mañana : Ya tenemos al eliminado de hoy Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: D: : Es Boo Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: U.u : Perdiste por mi Culpa ;3; Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: Adios chicos ;3; : Sigueme Boo En el Auditorio 350px Archivo:Lectro DP.png: 2° Eliminada: Boo Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: There's nothing you can saaaaaaaaaaay Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: Nothing you can doooooooo Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: There's no other way when it comes to the truth Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: Sooooooooooo, keeeeep holding ooon Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: Cause you know we'll make it throouououugh Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: We'll make it throuououough : *jala la palanca y se abre una compuerta donde esta parada Boo* Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png: Ahhhh *cae* The NEXT EPISODE Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Lo que queremos ver es su vulnerabilidad.. Archivo:Lectro DP.png: ¿A que le tienen miedo? ¿Cuál es su fobia? Archivo:Brayan_2.png: Pues le tengo miedo.. A los Butterfree Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Ok.. Archivo:Lectro DP.png: Tema de Hoy: Vulnerabilidad : Cancion: Born this way Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.png: Esto en verdad me duele ;3;